


Teamwork

by donskoi



Series: Decepticon High Command [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Multi, OT4, PWP, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what to say about this drabble. I wanted to write a foursome, so I did. Just a snap-shot from a long night of interfacing, featuring Megatron the voyeur and Starscream sandwiched between the 'Waves. PWP, sticky interfacing, could take place any time in season 3. Or pre-show. Whatever you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Starscream is wedged between them, twisting out of one grip only to encourage another. He pants wordless pleas, arching his back and struggling against the cuffs attached to his wrists. He writhes to escape their hold, the building pressure, all to no avail. Soundwave's tentacles are wrapped around his ankles, hoisting them high in the air, nearly folding the flexible seeker in half. He's taking their spikes from the front and from behind, both thrusting into his valve, stretching him wide open. He can feel the rough penetration from thrusters to fingertips, from wings to helm and all throughout him electricity is sparking.

Shockwave says nothing, his helm pressing against the back of Starscream's neck. He's doing most of the work, arms wrapped around the seeker's waist as he hauls the other mech along their spikes. The pace is slow and steady, each slide into his soaking valve alighting Starscream's core in pleasure. He is at their mercy, whining under his breath. All control given, but all focus, concentration, and attention taken.

"Play with his wings." The order comes from a few steps away, where Megatron lounges in a chair. He swirls a cube of high grade in one hand while running the other over his erect spike. Soundwave obeys. The silent mech's long fingers splay over the flat plane of the right wing, tickling it gently and running up to the edge. His faceplate has been retracted, allowing his bright red optics to burn freely as Starscream moans helplessly. "Rougher," comes the second order, and Shockwave is the one to obey. He grabs the left wing, yanking it, forcing its joints to co-operate and fold up against Starscream's back. His cannon revs against the seeker's middle.

Starscream keens as the pain jolts through him, hips bucking and quite suddenly taking both spikes to the hilt. He overloads, body going rigid, crying out loudly, optics shuttering in a flutter of pleasure. Both mechs fucking him go briefly still, revelling as that tight valve clamps their spikes together, sending new jolts of pleasure through them.  
"Keep moving." Megatron wraps his hand around the base of his spike and squeezes as they do so, resuming their rhythm. "Poor Starscream," he purrs, smirking widely as the others go harder on the seeker between them.

"Do not feel pity for this slut, my lord," Shockwave says, hips rolling against Starscream's more insistently now. "He enjoys this." The only reply he receives is a sweet moan, as Starscream's helm tilts back and rests on his shoulder. Shockwave sits further upright to accommodate him. He's getting close to overload again, Shockwave can feel it in his tightening valve.

" _Slut,_ " Soundwave replays it in a recording of Shockwave's voice. The seeker shivers as the tentacles coil down his shins. Megatron's hand moves around himself in earnest as Starscream is re-positioned, still tightly gripped between them but now forced to lean back, against his bound arms and Shockwave's chest. He rocks smoothly, back and forth, off one spike and onto the other, lubricant dripping onto the berth beneath them.

"Harder." Megatron's voice is harsher than normal, filled with lust as he is. Soundwave eagerly obeys, canting into the seeker without abandon, chasing his own overload moreso than trying to please his master. Megatron puts his cube down and stands, approaching them with spike still in hand, grinning as he towers over his rutting subordinates. He watches, pumping his spike faster, as Starscream overloads again. He wails and his legs spasm in Soundwave's hold. Here, right next to them, Megatron can feel the steam pumping from their overworked engines. He reaches with his free hand and slides his fingers down Shockwave's shoulder. Condensation has slicked the three of them, water droplets forming and running down armour seams.

"That's it," Megatron murmurs, leaning over and licking at Soundwave's cheek. "You're close, aren't you?"

" _Yes, master!_ " Starscream's voice plays, making Megatron chuckle. " _Please!_ "

"Very well," Megatron concedes, unable to deny his spy anything. He touches and caresses, dragging claws against sensitive wiring until Soundwave is rigid. His hips buck and he overloads, transfluid filling Starscream's already stuffed valve and sticking down his thighs.

Shockwave holds the trembling seeker up so Soundwave can detangle himself, pulling out and away. He leans back on his arms and shivers with pleasure, shifting as Megatron sits down on the berth next to him. Starscream is dropped forward so his weight is on his chest, his legs still spread wide, Shockwave now fucking him freely from behind. He splutters something into the berth and Megatron hauls him up, supporting his chin with a single claw.

"What do you say, Starscream?" He purrs with a grin.

The seeker barely has the presence of mind to properly snarl at his master. Even so, his pleasure-laden expression and whimpers poison the glare until it's nothing but hazy desire. "Th-thank, you, for f-fuck! For fucking me!" he gasps in time with Shockwave's brutal thrusts. "Sound-- Soundwave...!"

" _Good pet._ " Soundwave plays, an old (and commonly used) recording in Megatron's voice. Tentacles wrap around Starscream again, this time twining around his thin waist and arms, holding him up so Megatron doesn't have to. They pet his wings and encourage his shrill cries as Megatron shifts, pulling Soundwave bodily into his lap. His spike rubs up against the spy's valve cover and it opens immediately, warm and wet and oh-so-welcoming for his master. Shockwave moves forward, allowing the seeker on his spike to be sat upright, so that Soundwave's mouth may find his. Starscream moans into the kiss, lost in pleasure and eager for more.

Megatron, largest of them even sitting, has the perfect view of Shockwave groaning, of Starscream writhing, of Soundwave arching, of his lieutenants kissing and fucking and moving all three together. His lieutenants, his lovers. _His._


End file.
